A single reduction drive axle includes a carrier with a pinion gear in meshing engagement with a ring gear. The pinion gear receives driving input from a vehicle driveshaft and the ring gear is configured to drive a differential gear assembly, which drives axle shafts to rotate laterally spaced wheels. Vehicle applications with single reduction axles include carrier configurations with spiral bevel gears or hypoid gears that can accommodate gear ratios of 7:1 to 2.5:1. Spiral bevel gears can achieve gear ratios as fast as 1:1; however, hypoid gears traditionally have not been able to achieve these faster ratios.
For commercial and off-highway vehicles with double reduction axles, planetary gear sets are included at laterally spaced wheel ends and are used in combination with a hypoid ring and pinion input gear set. The additional hub reduction may require the carrier to have faster ratios which cannot be achieved with current hypoid gear carrier configurations. In order to achieve these faster gear ratios, i.e. less than 2.5:1, the pinion size would become so large that it would be very difficult, if not impossible, to package the ring and pinion gear set within existing carriers.